Grand frère, reste avec moi cette nuit
by Woshi
Summary: Chaque soir, je l'entends venir dans ma chambre. Il pénètre dans mon lit discrètement puis il commence à me câliner, comme le grand frère affectueux qu'il est. Il est tellement gentil avec moi que je peux bien lui accorder ce réconfort.


**Grand frère, reste avec moi cette nuit.**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Hetalia n'est pas à moi

Rating: T car c'est soft (si réclamation, je le mettrais en M)

Genre: Angst(dans l'ambiance), yaoi, sous entendu de léger shotacon

Couple: EspagnexChibi!Romano

Résumé: Chaque soir, je l'entends venir dans ma chambre. Il pénètre dans mon lit discrètement puis il commence à me câliner, comme mon grand frère affectueux. Il est tellement gentil avec moi que je peux bien lui donner ce réconfort.

Note: J'ai fait ce OS sur un coup de tête en repensant à une visite d'art plastique basé sur les mots ou l'auteur évoquait d'ailleurs ce genre de thème un peu dérangé sur l'enfance et les choses sordides qui peuvent s'y passer. Les gens de ma classes n'ont pas aimé, moi j'ai adoré. Je dois être dérangée quelque part.

Tous le monde se donne le mot pour dire que France et Espagne sont des pédophiles, alors je me suis dis:"Et si on allait au delà que d'une simple plaisanterie". Cependant, ils restent quand même des tuteurs responsables, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas poussé le vice trop loin (j'espère). Si ce petit OS (que je n'ai pas mis dans ma série de drabble car je le trouvais décalé) a du succès, je songerais peut être à faire une suite.

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le genre, vous êtes prevenus: ne venez pas vous plaindre après.

Jusque là, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Espagne a toujours été très gentil avec moi malgré mon sale caractère. Il m'offre des délicieuses tomates, s'occupe de moi, me nourrit et m'instruit.<p>

Il est comme le grand frère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir depuis que _Nonno_ est partit.

Bien sûr, je regrette d'avoir été séparé de Veneziano, mais il fait tout pour pallier à cette nostalgie.

Toujours souriant, toujours de bonne humeur. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y ait rien au monde qui pouvait le mettre en colère

Il fait vraiment très attention à moi, quand je fais le ménage et que je fais tomber une étagère, il vérifie que je ne sois pas blessé.

Lors des récoltes dans le potager, il me dit toujours de mettre des gants et un chapeau.

Il me couve beaucoup

Il est même tellement inquiet que la nuit, il vient vérifier dans ma chambre si je vais bien.

Sans bruit, je l'entends se faufiler sous mes draps, je sens son visage près du mien.

Je ne dis rien, car il pense que je suis endormi.

Lentement, il me prend dans ses bras puis il me caresse les cheveux tout doucement.

Tout comme moi qui ait besoin de serrer ma peluche contre moi, lui a besoin de moi pour s'endormir

Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir besoin de réconfort alors je le laisse faire.

Parfois, je reste éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit, et parfois, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée avant.

Le matin arrive, et il a disparu. Je n'en tiens pas compte, je m'habille dans cette tenue de soubrette qu'il m'a donnée et je me remets à faire le ménage

Du moins j'essaie.

Jamais je n'ai évoqué cette situation chaque soir, et lui non plus.

Cela ressemblait à une sorte de secret muet entre nous deux.

Personne à part nous ne devait le savoir.

Plus le temps passe, plus je grandis, lentement mais sûrement.

C'est assez étrange, lorsque j'étais pratiquement un bébé, je jouais avec des enfants de mon âge. Mais étant une nation, je ne me développais pas en même temps qu'eux.

Je vis nombre de mes anciens camarades de jeu tour à tour adolescents, adultes, puis vieilles personnes tendis que je restais éternellement jeune.

Je m'en sentais un peu coupable, car ils avaient l'impression de me le reprocher.

Je fis part de mes craintes à Espagne qui me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter : En tant que pays, nous ne sommes pas humains, et nous n'avons donc rien à voir avec eux.

Je continue donc ma petite routine tendis qu'Espagne gagne de plus en plus de puissance.

Je l'admire tellement: il est un incroyable pirate qui fait même trembler ses voisins. Il a conquit des terres entières.

Il est si grands, si beau, si majestueux...

Je me souviens d'une petite fille qui disait que lorsqu'elle sera plus grande, elle se marierait avec son papa.

C'est étrange, je me suis sentit concerné lorsque mon regard se posa sur Espagne

Il faut dire que n'importe qui aimerait devenir sa femme.

Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui mais il revient toujours avec le sourire.

Une fois, il est apparut à moi, alors que je veillais pour son retours, meurtris et amoché, murmurant des malédictions à l'égard d'Angleterre.

Je me fichais de cet enfoiré de gros sourcils. Je voyais juste qu'Espagne était blessé.

Et même là, il continuait de me rassurer, et de me demander si j'allais bien.

Sur le coup, j'ai pleuré.

Pour le remercier d'être en vie, j'essaie de laver son uniforme taché de sang. Mais comme à chaque fois, je faillis.

Pourtant, il n'en tient pas compte, me dit de ne pas me salir les mains comme cela.

Il continua de m'aimer et de me chérir comme un petit trésor.

Il continua aussi de venir dans ma chambre le soir, c'est presque devenu un rituel pour nous.

C'est toujours la même chose: il ouvre la porte sans grincement, se faufile à pas de loup et plonge sous la couverture à la place libre que je lui aie laissée.

Puis ses mains se posent sur moi, gentiment.

Au départ, cela m'énervait d'être traité comme une poupée, mais finalement, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça.

Et comme une poupée, au départ, on a peur de la toucher, de l'exploiter mais après, on ose plus, on joue avec elle, on tente de nouvelle choses.

C'est ce qu'il faisait avec moi.

Ses mains qui n'osaient se poser que sur mon ventre et mon visage, se baladaient maintenant tous le long de mon corps.

Il partait de mes pieds, remontait le long de mes jambes, s'attardait sur mes hanche pour se glisser sur mon bassin puis se posait sur ma poitrine pour caresser mon cou et terminer sa promenade sur mon visage.

Parfois, je l'entendais chuchoter, tantôt mon nom de nation, tantôt mon nom humain, d'une voix profonde que je ne lui ai jamais entendu ailleurs que dans cette situation.

Je sentais aussi la température de son corps brulant contre le mien, et cela me rassurait.

J'étais comme dans un cocon protecteur, allongé entre ses jambes et enfermé dans ses bras musclés.

Il m'aime vraiment. Et je l'aime aussi: c'est mon grand frère adoré.

J'ai l'impression qu'il aime aussi beaucoup Belgique, et moi aussi.

Mais c'est étrange, cette fille est devenue très froide avec lui depuis qu'elle est venue dormir ici l'autre jour.

Elle m'a un jour ramené chez elle (bonheur), puis elle m'a posé des questions sur Espagne, auxquelles j'ai répondu innocemment dans mon langage d'enfant.

Elle semblait à la fois soulagée et anxieuse. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle voulait vraiment apprendre de moi.

Après ce séjour, Espagne a arrêté de venir me voir dans ma chambre.

Les raisons: elles restaient mystérieuses.

Cela me rendait triste, parce que j'aimais vraiment m'endormir à ses côté: j'avais l'impression d'être protégé de tout danger.

Je lui en ai fait part.

Je lui aie dit que je savais qu'il venait me voir la nuit, et que je voulais qu'il continue ses visites nocturnes.

C'est la première fois que je voyais une telle expression sur son visage: tiraillé entre une souffrance horrible, une culpabilité dévorante et... quelque chose d'autre.

Sa réponse fut négative, mais elle n'était absolument pas sincère, ce qui éveilla des espoirs en moi.

Il n'y a pas longtemps, France est venu lui rendre visite.

Je n'écoute pas les conversations d'adultes, les jugeant trop ennuyantes.

Cependant, je les ai clairement entendus parler de mon frère. Et de moi.

Puis je suis parti, parce que j'avais du ménage à faire.

Il me semblait qu'Espagne était beaucoup plus serein après avoir parlé avec son ami. Tant mieux.

Même si je suis jaloux de leur complicité, je suis soulagé car je m'inquiétais.

Les semaines ont passées, et je m'étais résigné à l'idée qu'il ne viendrait plus me bercer dans mon sommeil de ses affections.

Cette nuit, je me couche dans mon lit, nu comme d'habitude puis j'éteins la lumière après ma lecture du soir.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Des pas discret mais bien distincts.

Mes draps se déplient, laissant un vent glacé me mordre la peau.

Seulement je sais que ça ne dura pas longtemps, car il va bientôt venir me réchauffer avec son corps.

Espagne est revenu ce soir.

Il va encore me caresser dans mon sommeil, m'embrasser et peut être faire d'autres choses.

Mon grand frère va enfin s'occuper de moi.

_Je suis content._


End file.
